Jim.halpertfan53
Jim.halpertfan53 is arguably the best Fan53 that has came to Fan53 since July 2018 and his lore is among the best of Fan53. Starting with his mission to kill Toby (which he did successfully), he started a mission to take down all of the other Jim Halpert Fan53s. With this, it took many months until November when he took down the last fake Jim. Since then, Jim has managed to not be as active but is still an epic man. With this, he is holder of Lolf Might, an all mighty superpower no mortal man should hold. "HEY. HAVE YOU SEEN THE OFFICE? I watch the office every day. I've watched it every day for years. A hundred times I have coursed through the office. Hey, here's a scene from the office. I want to put a bullet in my skull, but seeing the office on netflix stops me from doing that. Hey, have you seen this scene from the office? God help me, I have nothing going in my life but the continued desire to arrive at a screen and watch on it the office." HEY DID YOU KNOW THIS WAS A SCENE FROM THE OFFICE? IT WAS ON THE TV WHEN I WAS WATCHING THE TV BECAUSE I HAD THE TV TUNED TO NETFLIX AND I HAD THIS EPISODE PULLED UP ON NETFLIX. GOD I LOVE WATCHING THE OFFICE FOR THE NEXT TIME. I LOVE WATCHING IT THE 999TH TIME THEN I LOVE WATCHING IT THE 1000TH TIME. I WANT TO PUT A BULLET IN MY SKULL BUT THERE IS THE OFFICE, BOY I LOVE IT. HERE IS A FUNNY JOKE: DID YOU NOTICE THAT GUM IS GETTING MINTIER? BOY, I WOULD LOVE IF I HAD DONE ANYTHING WITH MY LIFE OTHER THAN WATCHING THE OFFICE FOR THE 999+1TH TIME, BUT HERE I AM, AND DID YOU KNOW THAT THIS WAS A SCENE IN THE OFFICE? LOL DID YOU EVER THINK: "bOY, I WISH i HAD DONE ANYTHING WITH MY LIFE RATHER THAN WATCHING THIS TV SHOW FOR THE 999+1 TIME, i WISH i HAD ACQUIRED ANY SKILL, i WISH i HAD CULTIVATED THE CAPACITY TO MANIPULATE THE WORLD IN ANY WAY, BUT INSTEAD I SAT AGAIN IN FRONT OF THE FUCKING TV SCREEN FOR THE THOUSANDTH TIME AND WATCHED THIS STUPID FUCKING TV SHOW AGAIN, AND I WATCHED MY MUSCLES WITHER AWAY, I WATCHED MY SKILL AT ANYTHING WITHER AWAY, ALL PORTRAYED ON THE SCREEN, ALL THIS WITHERING, BY A CAST OF PEOPLE I'VE WATCHED FOR THE HUNDREDTH TIME. gODDAMN I WISH I HAD DONE ANYTHING WITH MY LIFE BUT WATCHING THIS STUPID FUCKING TV SHOW AGAIN. did you ever think to yourself: "You know, I could be doing literally anything in the world, but instead I've arrived again on r/dundermifflin to comment on some stupid fucking repost about a line in a stupid fucking tv show." ? "I could have acquired a skill. I could have cultivated my relationships with my loved ones. I could have stared at art. I could have listened to music. But instead I arrived at r/dundermifflin to say "LOL WOW YOU FOUND A LINE IN A TV SHOW WOW."" DID YOU KNOW THAT THE OFFICE IS A GOOD SHOW? Category:Characters